kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ5NES transcript
Narrator King Graham, heavy of heart, searches far and wide for his beloved fam-ily who've been stolen by an evil wizard. A small wooden bridge crosses the pond below crispin's house. Graham attempts to open Crispin's door but finds it locked securely with a heavy padlock. Huddled over the bar, Graham notices two rough-looking men deep in a serious conversation. Since they're talking in such low tones Graham can't quite hear what they're saying. The country inn's tavern looks a bit shabby and run-down. At the bar, Graham notices two men. An old grandfather gnome sits contentedly in his rocking chair. He watches his grandson at play. In front of his house, a young gnome happily plays with an exquisite marionette. A covered wagon can be seen in the distance to the north. Within the Gypsy encampment, Graham notices a dark, burly man who keeps a suspicious eye on him and Cedric. A Gypsy wagon is encamped here at the edge of the woods. On the side of the wagon, the words Fortune Teller have been painted. A tambourine lies on the ground near the abandoned Gypsy encampment. The cold river flows swiftly by an old, dead tree. The door is securely locked with a heavy padlock and can never be opened. Nearly hidden at the beginning of the street sits a small shoeshop. Graham notices an old wooden barrel outside the toyshop. A sandstone cliff rises straight up a desert plateau high above Graham. Sheer sandstone cliffs rise straight up from the desert floor forming a plateau at the top. A small oasis has formed near the rock. Graham finds the unusal shape of the rock at the cliff base interesting. Ah! The cool water felt wonderful on Graham's parched lips and his body now feels rejuvenated. The facade of a magnificent temple has been carved into the sandstone cliffs by some unknown ancient civilization. Built into the sandstone cliffs, an ancient temple towers above Graham as he surveys its ornately carved columns and friezes. The hot, dry desert seems to forever in all directions. But helpfully, a spring wells up here, creating a cool spot in which to gather new resources. A lush bit of green in this desolate desert! A pool of cool water! Oh, what a welcoming sight! Graham looks into the dying campfire but sees only glowing coals. With disgust, Graham looks at a bandit lying face down in the desert sand... There is no time for talking! Graham searches the bandit but doesn't find anything of importance. This appears to be a common shepherd's staff, but looks can deceiving. This is but a common brass bottle. Graham notices a shiny silver coin lying forgotten on the street. The amulet glows with a power of its own. To Graham's great relief, it appears that the witch's magic has been stopped by the amulet he wears, just as Madame Mushka claimed it would. A crude, misshapen structure, which seems to be some sort of house, sits forlornly in the center of a hot, deep crevasse. A grotesque bridge crosses the hot crevasse where a path continues to the front door of the odd little house. Through the gloom of the forest, Graham can barely make out a small, house-like form. A large rock blocks further passage to the west. There is a leather pouch inside the drawer. Graham takes three beautiful emeralds from it. Inside the trunk, Graham finds an interesting little spinning wheel. This appears to be a small, ordinary spinning wheel." Squeezing the honeycomb as hard as he can, Graham causes the honey to drip out of it onto the ground creating a little puddle of honey at his feet. Now all that's left of the honeycomb is a piece of beeswax. The trio of sparkling emeralds dazzle the eyes. The pair of sparkling emeralds dazzle the eyes. The sparkling emerald dazzles the eyes. Graham pushes on the door, but to no avail. The door is securely locked. Graham hears the turn of the latch as he leaves the inn's kitchen. Someone has locked the door again! It appears as if the door has been relocked. A narrow, treacherous path skirts the steep mountainside as it winds its way upward. Graham can see pockets of snow tucked along the path and upon the nearby ledges. How does it feel to be a 'POP'... sicle, Graham? The thick cloak warms Graham's cold and shivering body bringing him new strength. This is a large, mouthwatering leg of lamb. This is a left-over, half leg of lamb. A lovely, but infuriating, frozen waterfall seems determined to hamper Graham's progress through the great mountain range. A narrow path slopes downward along the top of a snowy and icy mountain ridge. Graham's sled lies in several broken pieces on snowy path. A gleaming ice castle perches atop an icy pinnacle as sheer cliffs plummet down all sides. It is not a pretty sight. The large grey wolf stubbornly blocks Graham's passage back to the Ice Queen's palace, or any other place for that matter, except to the distant cave... where the dreaded yeti can be found. The narrow ledge ends at a vertical cliff over which the yeti fell. A snowy path runs along the front of the crystal cavern. Look out, Graham... The ocean's cold water seems to lap hungrily toward the small 'ship-house' built against the steep cliffs of the narrow beach. An old ship's bell captures Graham's attention. Graham pushes forcefully on the door, but finds it bolted from the inside. He can, however, hear activity within. Oh, no! The water is too cold for swimming! The small sailboat waits patiently on the beach. Wolf "I see that the yeti is gone. Queen Icebella will be pleased. Come... follow me." Follow the path to the east. That's the way over the mountains. Yeti Aha... Ooho... Uuuuh... Icebella "...have so thoughtlessly invaded my territory without my permission or knowledge, I have decided you shall both be locked in a cave! Take him away, my pets!" Yes. I keep my promises. I want to thank you for ridding my mountain domain of the horrible yeti. Please rise, King Graham. Yes, I know who you are and I have been informed of your quest. I do wish you luck against the wizard Mordack." Eagle "Thank you. I need food... Cough... Cough... Gnome Why, this spinning wheel can spin straw into GOLD, that's what! 'Cept... you gotta know how to use it. I doubt even the witch could figger that out. Thankee for bringin' it back to me." Elf "Move over, Rocky! You are in our way!" "This way! Follow me! Tailor A gold coin! You MUST be joking! That beautiful cloak is worth MUCH more than that!" Madame Mushka "So? you are here to see Madame Mushka, no? Vell, come closer. Seet down." Zat eez all. But I see zat your mission eez very dangerous indeed. I veel give you somezink to help you. Here.. .take zis. Eet eez a magic amulet. Eet veel protect you against any bad magic." Mordack Take a good look at what you did to my brother, Alexander. Because of you he's doomed to spend the rest of his days as a cat and there's nothing I can do about it. But YOU can do something about it. Since you're the one that did this to him you're the only one who can turn him back again... back to the wizard Manannan. Alexander I don't know how, Mordack! I'm not a wizard. I just happened to stumble across some magic spells and accidentally turned him into a cat. I didn't mean it! Please believe me, Mordack. I don't know HOW to turn him back into a wizard!" Bandits Aha! An intruder! Graham Oh!... My castle… What?! You did?! Well, then… what happened?! Don’t stop now! Go on! Why? Why would this wizard… Mordack… want my castle? What could he have against me and my family? I don’t know. This doesn’t sound as if it would work. What is that? What is that stuff? Okay… here I come! Crispin, why would Mordack want to take my family or castle? What did WE ever do to him? What is that? Thank you, sir. I appreciate all you’ve done for me. Please don’t call me Your Majesty, Cedric. It’s much too formal. I’d like it if you’d just call me Graham. You were right, Cedric. That desert IS a place to avoid! But, I made it. I'm fine. "Drat!... My sled is broken." Here you are!... if this would help you. "Well, I couldn't just stand there and let you starve! What kind of person would I be?" "Yes, Your Majesty. The yeti is gone. He will no longer be a scourge upon your realm. Are my friend and I free to go now?" Thank you for your help. I said, do you know how to get to the wizard Mordack's island? Cedric I can tell you what happened. I know what happened to your castle. I saw it all. Yes, I did. It was the powerful and evil wizard Mordack who did it. I just happened to be visiting with an old friend when I saw him materialize out of thin air. Thank goodness he didn’t notice ME! He caused a dark cloud to descend from the sky and to envelop the entire castle. And then he commanded the cloud to rise again and as it did it took the castle with him. Oh, it was a sight to see, alright! That I don’t know. I only know that it was Mordack who took your castle… and your family. Perhaps I can help you. My employer also happens to be a wizard, which is why I recognized Mordack. Unlike Mordack, though, my employer is a very good wizard. His name is Crispinophur… but we call him Crispin for short. The only problem is, you see… Ahem! The only problem is that Crispin is getting on in years and tends to be a bit forgetful. Oh, sure it would! Crispin is a very qualified wizard… one of the best. He just gets a little forgetful now and again, that’s all. Now where is it? I know I brought it with me. Aha! Here it is! Well? It is my opinion that you don’t stand a chance against the likes of Mordack. Excuse me for sayng, Your Magesty… but you don’t have a choice. You MUST come with me. I’m sure Crispin can help you! Oh, just some old, left-over fairy dust I’ve been carrying around. It’ll help you to fly. You can follow me to the land of Serenia, where Crispin and I live. It’s MUCH too far to walk, you know. I think the fairy dust is still good. Come on! Up here! Follow meeeeee…! There it is! Down here! Come on! Aye, aye, Crispin. I thought perhaps you could help His Majesty, Crispin. That’s why I brought him here. A LITTLE rusty! Yes, sir, Crispin… sir. M-m-me? I suggest we visit the town first. How about it, Your Majesty? I’d be delighted to… Graham. Anyway… what was I talking about… Oh, yes! The town! You might be able to find some supplies there. It’s just over a little hill to the south; not too far. You made it! I was really worried about you! Watch out for those ants, Graham. Oh, I'm glad to see you again! I was beginning to worry! Crispin Cedric! Where have you been? I’ve been calling for you! A bit clumsy, are you? Well, come on in the house and dry off. No sense sitting around like a wet dog. Cedric, go on in the house and pour each of us a nice hot cup of tea. I’m afraid I don’t know the answer to that. Mordack is a very unpredictable wizard. I’ve NEVER understood that evil mind of his. .. The Society of Wizards has always taken a dim view of Mordack and his abuse of his power. Why, he’s even been put on suspension a few times. It never seems to do any good, though. Well, let me see now… I used to be a very powerful wizard at one time, you know… but I’ve gotten a little rusty lately. That’s quite enough from you, Cedric! I don’t know what I have that would be of much use to you. Most of my wizard stuff is pretty old and worn out. But, let’s see what I can find. No, that won’t do. That’s all used up. Aha!, Hmmmm. It might work. Come here, my son. Eat it up. That’s an old piece of magical white snake I had left over from last year. With it, you’ll be able to communicate with the natural and animal world. You could find that quite helpful. Here’s my old wand. I don’t even know if it works anymore. Most of its power may be gone. You should know that wands are like pets. They’ve got to get to know you before they’ll work for you. Just treat it with care and respect and hopefully it will do something for you. You’d better get going, my boy. No telling WHAT that confounded Mordack could be up to. You go with him, Cedric. Show him the way. Yes, you! Don’t be such a coward. Now, go on! You’d better get started! And don’t be wasting your time coming in here, I’m not going to be here for a little while. There’s an emergency I have to attend to in a neighboring land. I’ll try to keep an eye out for you… but… this is something you and Cedric are going to have to do yourselves. I wish you the best, King Graham. Irate Customer *I don’t like THIS at all! *You expect me to wear THIS! *Why, these trousers don’t even fit! *This shirt’s too tight in the shoulders! *This isn’t my style at all! *Take these back. I don’t like any of them. *The sleeves aren’t long enough! *This material’s too thin. I like something thicker. *How am I supposed to get my boots on over these trousers? *This tie isn’t the right color. *Here, take this. Let me try on another one. Category:KQ5NES Category:Transcripts